Silêncio
by chibilele
Summary: Naquela noite, os Marauders estavam em silêncio. • JamesxLily • III Mini-Challenge JL do fórum 6V


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

Fanfic feita para o III Mini-Challenge JL do 6V. _Minha primeira vez num chall, espero que gostem._

_

* * *

  
_

- O que é que o Potter tem? – Perguntou Lily, finalmente demonstrando que se sentia incomodada.

Era tarde da noite, não havia quase ninguém na Sala Comunal. Eu e Lily estávamos na fazendo nossa redação de um metro que o professor Binns havia pedido. Era a primeira vez que conseguíamos nos concentrar para fazer algo na Sala Comunal, pois hoje os Marauders não faziam barulho; na verdade, nem pareciam os Marauders que estavam sentados no canto da sala, dispensando a companhia de qualquer garota que aparecesse. E esse era o primeiro sinal de que algo estranho acontecia.

Potter e Black, os dois mais barulhentos, estavam em absoluto silêncio; Potter jogado em um sofá vermelho e Black sentado em um pufe perto dele, cabisbaixo. Lupin, que nunca deixava de fazer nenhum exercício, tinha o pergaminho, a pena e a tinta jogados em um canto, numa demonstração de óbvia desistência em fazer o exercício. Pettigrew nunca fazia nada além de babar pelos dois amigos mais populares e comer, mas não havia descido para jantar. Havia algo de muito errado com os Marauders. Todos estávamos preocupados, inclusive Lily, embora tentasse, em vão, não demonstrar.

- Pergunte. – Sugeri o mais displicentemente que pude.

- Não mesmo. Vamos continuar a fazer a redação. Quem se importa com eles?

Você, pensei. Fazia uma hora que estávamos sentadas e Lily não tinha escrito dez linhas sequer. Ela era realmente boa em História da Magia e fazia redações em uma velocidade impressionante. Quem ela queria enganar eu não sei, mas falhava miseravelmente.

- Evans. – Chamou Black, que havia se aproximado de repente. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que ouvíamos sua voz no dia.

- Não enche, Black.

- Você pode me ouvir ao menos uma vez?

- Deixe-a. – Dessa vez era Potter quem falava, ainda jogado no sofá. Black olhou feio para Lily e saiu.

- Lily, você realmente deveria falar com o Potter.

- Por quê? Estamos até melhor assim, perceba o silêncio, Lene!

Potter ouviu. Subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório masculino e seus amigos o seguiram; Black disse um sonoro "Parabéns, Evans". Do topo da escada Potter olhou uma última vez para Lily, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ouvi Lily engolir seco e olhar para baixo, cheia de culpa e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Isso foi rude, Lily. Você não sabe o que aconteceu com ele. Você deveria se desculpar; esqueça seu orgulho, esqueça que é o Potter. Mais que um Marauder, ele é um ser humano, e um cara que te ama mesmo.

Ela respirou fundo e secou os olhos. Com dificuldade, convenci Black a deixar Potter descer para que Lily falasse com ele ("Ele realmente não precisa da ruiva para ficar pior"). Ela o esperava aos pés da escada, o rosto baixo pela vergonha.

- Desculpe. – Ela murmurou assim que Potter a alcançou. Era visível sua dificuldade em falar, todos sabiamíamos como era orgulhosa.

- Tudo bem. – Potter respondeu com indiferença. Lily segurou seu braço, e eu e os três Marauders restantes paramos na escada, vendo a cena que se invertia. – Evans, não precisa ficar com pena de mim.

- Não tenho pena. – Sua expressão demonstrava firmeza, ainda que seu rosto estivesse rubro. – Eu realmente me importo com você, Potter.

Lágrimas caíram pelo rosto dele, que desabou em cima de minha amiga. Com esforço ela não caiu, e deixou-se abraçar por Potter. Era ótimo vê-los daquele jeito, mas era ruim que fosse naquelas circunstâncias.

- Meus pais. – Ele disse cheio de dor na voz. – Você-Sabe-Quem os matou.

Ouvimos Lily chorar. Ela o abraçou fortemente.

- Meus pêsames, Potter. Realmente sinto muito. Se houver algo que possa fazer...

- Não me deixe sozinho, Evans.

- Não o deixarei, Potter. E pode me chamar de Lily.

Um sorriso surgiu em meio a tantas lágrimas. Naquele momento, todos percebemos que já não havia mais orgulho, brigas ou infantilidades entre eles; naquele momento, eram apenas James Potter e Lily Evans, e seu amor que começava a transparecer.

* * *

**N/A: **É a primeira vez que participo de um chall, e tô adorando a experiência. Tem até uma outra fic saindo pro mesmo chall, hehe. Sinceramente, não acho que vá ganhar com ela, mas o que importa é participar no final das contas. Nham, nada mais a declarar, I guess. Agora, façam essa pobre ficwriter feliz e cliquem nessa simpática caixa cinza logo abaixo; essa mesma, com as letras verdes.

Beijinhos.


End file.
